


Awestruck

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Bar, Rockstar! Chloe, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria goes to a lesbian bar to see her best friend Taylor play with her new band. When she lays eyes on the lead guitarist she can't help but sit in amazement of this tough looking punk rock Goddess and how natural she is on stage. After being introduced they get to know each other over drinks and things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awestruck

When Victoria entered the club she was amazed by just how big it was inside. The place had 2 dance floors with a bar in the middle and another bar on the second floor aND a music sTage all the way against the back wall. All around her were all sorts of women, from tough looking bikers to the girliest of girls, as she made her way towards the bar she gained quite a few looks (which was always a confidence booster) and normally she would've given a few the time of day. but today she was just here to listen to the music and support her BFF Taylor.

Taylor had been so excited and nervous about tonight as this was the first time they had all played a show as a group. From what Taylor had told her the lead singer and back up singer/lead guitarist had been playing together for years and recently Taylor and another girl Dana had joined them and apparently they meshed really well. So here was Victoria, sipping a cosmopolitan and waiting for the band to start.

After a few minutes and Victoria having to politely reject conversation with some women, one of which (a baby butch looking chick) almost got Victoria's full attention, the manager came on stage to introduce the band. 

"Ladies please help me welcome one of the most talented groups I've had the pleasure of watching live, the timewarpers!!" And out came the group to a big round of applause. 

There was Taylor settling down behind her drum set. Dana who she met one day when she picked up Taylor from their apartment building. The lead singer, who Victoria thought was kinda cute in a hipster waif kinda way. Then she saw the lead guitarist and her heart nearly stopped before rapidly pounding and her breath caught in her throat. 

Waltzing on stage was this tough looking punk chick who seemed to be the coolest person she ever saw. She was wearing torn jeans, biker boots, a raggedy old band shirt she draped her leather jacket over an unused mic stand revealing her tatoos. She had short, spiky hair that looked purple and blue in the stage light. After a brief hello from the lead singer Max and an intro to the rest of the band (Taylor, Dana and Chloe ) they began to play.

As the music played Victoria couldn't help but watch Chloe on stage. She was so natural and smooth with that guitar and her singing that Victoria was awestruck. She sat there watching Chloe and Max sing together, Chloe's muscles flexing showing off her obvious strength and Victoria watched her nimble fingers work the guitar like it was nothing and watching this Victoria wondered what other talents those fingers and strong hands possessed.

After playing another song or two the band took a break to a huge applause as they left to take a intermission break. After they left Victoria turned back towards the bar and ordered another drink when she got a text from Taylor 

T: where r u?  
V: sitting @ the bar, u guys were gr8  
T: Thanks <3 I'm coming over we got a table, I'll intro u 2 everyone  
V: Kk

Victoria sat there for a second and was feeling butterflies in her stomach, she was gonna meet Taylor's band mates, meaning she was gonna meet Chloe. She pulled up her camera on her phone and looked to make sure her hair and makeup were perfect when Taylor hugged her from behind. "Hey cutie, so glad you came."  
" Me too you get over your nerves?"  
" totally, C'mon lemme introduce you to the rest of the band."

Taylor led her by the hand to where the group was seated. When they got there Taylor made introductions Victoria was happy to meet them, but was sad that Chloe wasn't at the table when she arrived. Suddenly, as if being summoned by Victoria's thought Chloe popped up almost out of nowhere with two beers in hand. When she sidled up to her friends Taylor introduced her to Victoria 

"Oh, there you are Che. Chloe, this is my BFF Victoria, she's a photographer, between you and me she's gonna be huge. Victoria this is Chloe, she's one of the coolest people I know."

Chloe put her beers down looked at Victoria's face and smiled softly and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Victoria, you are quite a beautiful sight." She said a little drunkenly. 

Victoria gave her hand and blushed deeply as Chloe softly ran her thumb across her knuckles, tickling Victoria ever so slightly. "Thank you, you were great up there. You looked so natural. " Victoria said nervously, looking at Chloe in this light she saw that Chloe's short hair actually was blue/purple, this girl just kept getting more attractive to her.

After about 25 mins of sitting, laughing and drinking the band got called back up to play another set. As they got up Chloe leaned over to softly whisper in Victoria's ear "Mind holding our table princess, we'll be back after this set." Victoria could feel Chloe's warm breath on her neck. "Yeah, I'll be here. She replied quietly. "Great, maybe when I get back you can treat me to a dance, I'd like to get a little alone time with you." She said giving Victoria's ear lobe a little nibble and a kiss right to her pulse point, and she was off to get ready on stage. 

This entire half Victoria barely heard though, between the beating of her heart and the blood rushing through her body. 

About 30 minutes later the band played their last song and started to pack up there equipment. Victoria watched Chloe unashamed at just how much attention she was spending on her. After they were all done Chloe made her way to the table and started talking to Victoria again. "So, what'd you think?" " I think you guys were great. You were magical. " and she blushed at using the word magical and seeing Chloe grinning from ear to ear. 

" I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Now, about that dance?" She reached out for Victoria's hand. Victoria gracefully gave Chloe her hand and let herself be led to the dance floor. As the music started they were both rocking out and dancing freely. They were dancing separate from each other for a little while before Chloe pulled Victoria's back into her and Victoria felt something hard between Chloe's legs. Feeling a bit bold Victoria started to grind harder into the bulge in Chloe's jeans as she heard a loud moan emerge from Chloe.

The next song that came on was a slow song and Chloe slowly spun Victoria around until they were face to face. Victoria looked up into Chloe's warm eyes and wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck. She leaned up to Chloe's ear and whispered "My oh my, someone feels excited right about now. " and kissed Chloe's jaw as she felt her lust grow more and more as they continued to sway back and forth.

"You do make quite the impression Victoria. Would you like to get outta here? I live about 2 blocks from here."

Victoria leaned forward gave Chloe a slow, burning, passionate kiss and said "Aren't you the charmer. Lead the way." And placed another kiss to Chloe's lips.

Soon they said their goodbyes, Chloe saying she was giving Victoria a ride home and Taylor gave them a knowing smile. Outside Chloe stopped them and leaned Victoria against her truck and gave Victoria another long, passionate kiss and slid her hand up the short skirt of Victoria's little black dress and squeezed her thigh just below her butt cheek, making Victoria yelp into the kiss and chuckle as they continued their kiss as Victoria reached down and gave Chloe's strap-on a squeeze grinding it into Chloe's womanhood, ma king her moan. After what seemed like an hour or so of making out they separated and Chloe opened the door and helped Victoria in. After a 2 minute drive down the road they arrived at a pretty nice looking apartment building while Victoria was looking at the nice neighborhood Chloe came around and opened Victoria's door for her, she reached up and lifted Victoria by the waist and held her with her arms around Victoria's waist holding her tightly and off the ground. Victoria was amazed at Chloe's strength as she placed her hands on her shoulders and leaned down to give her a kiss on the nose, making Chloe blush, which surprised Victoria and made her smile at the same time.

Next thing she knew they were in Chloe's apartment making out in the middle of her living room. Slowly they stumbled towards Chloe's bedroom, slowly shedding their clothing. Soon they were in Chloe's room and Victoria was looking at Chloe in her boxers, she was quite a specimen in Victoria's eyes, so surprisingly muscular. She had six pack abs, strong runners legs and powerful forearms and biceps that Victoria could just run her hands up and down all day. Of course Chloe doesn't wear a bra, her breast weren't that big, and that'd just damage her whole soft butch vibe. Victoria's eyes slowly roamed over Chloe until they reached the package she had hiding in those boxers. 

Next was Victoria's turn Chloe was kissing her neck leaving small love bites as she slowly turned Victoria around and undid the zipper of her dress and slipped it down her body. Next Chloe undid the clasp on Victoria's bra and moved back an inch to let Victoria turn around in here arms. As the bra dropped to the ground Chloe reached up and took one of Victoria's C-cup breasts in her hand, slowly rolling the nipple between her fingers as she leaned down sliding her tongue around the other's nipple, suckling it into her mouth.

After a few slow, excruciating minutes at this Chloe got down on her knees and pulled Victoria's panties down and let Victoria step out of them. She looked up at Victoria smiling, she took two handfuls of perfectly shaped ass cheeks and leaned in inhaling Victoria's scent and then giving her one good, long lick, making Victoria shudder with lust. At this sign Chloe stood up and slipped her boxers off revealing her harness and 7" dildo that had been capturing Victoria's imagination for hrs. 

At this sight Victoria lunged at Chloe making their lips meet again and she wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist. Chloe held Victoria by the ass cheeks and brought her to Chloe's bed. She slowly let Victoria down on her bed and spread her legs, settling between her legs. As they kissed passionately Chloe lifted her body a little and reached down to guide the head of her dildo to Victoria's sopping wet entrance. 

When Victoria felt the tip of Chloe's "dick" at her entrance she let out the most passionate, feral moan she'd ever heard from herself. Slowly Chloe pushed the head in until she heard a quiet plop and felt Victoria buck her hips up a little. Taking the cue Chloe began to slowly pump into Victoria adding more and more with each thrust. And with each thrust Victoria bucked and writhed and moaned more and more encouraging Chloe to keep going.

Soon Victoria began to moan even more than she already had been. "Oh, Chloe. ........ Oh! Ahh! Oh, don't stop! Please, Chloe keep going! Oh, Ohh, oh I'm so close!" After a few more seconds of this Victoria grabbed the sides of the mattress and thrust up, screaming and shuddering as she fell backwards onto the bed and soon Chloe tensed up and grunted and collapsed on top of Victoria and gave her a slow, loving kiss on the lips.

After she rolled off Victoria she reached down and undid her harness and put it in the open drawer next to her. She then rolled over and pulled Victoria into her giving her a tight squeeze and buried her nose into Victoria's neck. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Chloe asked cheekily.  
"Good may be the biggest understatement I've ever heard, it was amazing. You were amazing. " Victoria said gently rolling over to face Chloe running her hand up and down Chloe's biceps giving them soft squeezes and tracing her tatoos with her fingertips. Soon they were just softly talking about their dreams and Victoria slowly drifted off to sleep and Chloe just watched her mewling like a kitten in her sleep making Chloe chuckle. 

The next morning Chloe woke up with Victoria in her arms and cuddled up with her head on Chloe's collarbone nuzzling softly. Chloe smiled and placed a small kiss to the crown of Victoria's head. Slowly she slid out of bed, placing her pillow under Victoria's head so as not to wake her. Chloe reached into her drawers for a pair of gym shorts and a basketball jersey and went off into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. 

About 5 mins later Victoria woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and coffee, slowly she stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight seeping in. After a few seconds she got up looked around for her underwear, after she couldn't find them she saw a large flannel shirt hanging on the doorknob she put it on, buttoned up a few buttons and softly pattered out towards the intoxicating smell.

"Hey, handsome." Victoria said sliding her hands around Chloe to feel her abs under the thin shirt she had on.

"Morning princess. I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed, but guess I'll have to change my plans. Go ahead and poor yourself a cup of coffee, I have a few different flavor stuff in the fridge. " She looked over her shoulder and said "that's a good look for you." Making Victoria blush and nudge her shoulder. Victoria decided on chocolate flavored creamer, because duh. And stood at the island watching Chloe finish the breakfast.

Chloe placed both plates down and grabbed Victoria's hand lightly pulling her into her lap. Victoria put one hand around Chloe's neck and put her coffee cup down on the table. Chloe fed Victoria some of the eggs off the plate smiling at just how beautiful Victoria was and how lucky she felt. She loved the way Victoria felt in her arms, the way her lips felt and just how beautiful she is.

After breakfast they shared a shower together and got changed Chloe offered Victoria a ride home, which she accepted. After they got to Victoria's apartment Chloe once again opened the door for Victoria and took her hand helping her down and walked her to the front door. When they reached the door They shared another, passionate kiss. After they separated Chloe said.

"Last night was Hella awesome. You busy tonight? I was thinking maybe dinner and maybe a movie?"

"I would like that, alot." Victoria said running her hand up and down Chloe's well toned forearms 

"Cool, how about we go see the new superhero movie? It looks Hella awesome even cooler than the last few." Chloe gushed on revealing her guilty pleasure 

"Aw, I have me a big, tough, super cute nerd on my hands, huh?" Victoria joked kissing Chloe's nose and then nuzzling her nose against Chloe's "it's a date. I can't wait. "

And with that they were off to go about their days. As Victoria opened the door to the apartment she shared with Taylor her friend was sitting on the couch watching tv. 

"Well, someone had a good time." She joked looking at Victoria's blush "I knew you two would hit it off! She's perfect for you. " Victoria plopped down next to her BFF and just nudged her saying "I can't believe you actually set us up." She then stopped for a beat and said "Thanks Taylor, she's perfect. We have a date tonight. " 

"Go on."  
"She asked me to dinner and the new superhero movie."  
"Lucky you, glad you two clicked. I juse had a casual hook up with some random Butch biker myself."  
"Me too. She's amazing. Wait what? How was that? "  
"Meh, it was ok, I've been with better."  
Victoria could not wait for tonight, the more time she can spend with Chloe the better she thought as she headed to her room to change out of her old clothes and get her clothes out for her date. She was gonna need time to pick out the perfect clothes for Chloe.


End file.
